<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The worst thing that could happen by BethRedus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674093">The worst thing that could happen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethRedus/pseuds/BethRedus'>BethRedus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anyways..., Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Firelady Katara, I refuse to accept the last 20 minutes, I rise with the sun, Iroh distributes wisdom and tea, Pining, Toph slays as always, WE HAVE CONTRACTUAL BEDSHARING TO ADD TO THE LIST!!!, also THE TEA, and its piping hot, because what else was she made for other than a throne?, intelligent idiots in love, so much pining, the dualism, the inherent symbolism, we were ROBBED, you rise with the moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:56:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethRedus/pseuds/BethRedus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have an idea. How to solve all of the problems. Mine, yours, all of them!"</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>“It is a good plan. A very good plan. I will solve all the problems. But…”</p><p>“But?”</p><p>“You are going to hate it." </p><p>“Katara, what is this despicable, all solving plan of yours?”</p><p>“We need to get married.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>772</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The turtleduck pond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was two years after the war when Zuko first found her sitting by his turtleduck pond in the middle of the night. The full moon shone down on her glossy hair, her warm skin nearly pale in the cold muted light.<br/>
“Katara.” he was more surprised by how calm his voice sounded than finding her sitting in his private palace gardens.</p><p>“Hello Zuko.” she responded, sounding utterly hollow. She didn’t even glance his way. It was her tone of voice that silenced his questions. He simply sank into the grass next to her, and watched the breeze ruffle the water surface.<br/>
The moon had started its descent before she finally spoke: “Can I hide here for a while?”</p><p>He wasn’t sure if she means the gardens, his palace or the fire nation, but it didn't matter.<br/>
Because he knew exactly who she was hiding from.<br/>
“For as long as you need.” He vowed.</p><p> </p><p>He never asked what exactly had happened, only heard some rather bewildering and downright appalling rumors surrounding Aangs repopulations plans for the air nation from his master of spies three months later. </p><p> </p><p>And it happened again. And again. He would go out for night walks to find the water bender sitting by his turtleduck pond. A full moon heightened the chances of her being there, but it was no certainty. She came and went as she pleased, unseen, unheard, unannounced. Much to his private pleasure and his personal guards' dismay.</p><p>“I do have to ask.” He announced at her sixth visit. “How did you get in? You are making my head of guard twitchy.” He doesn’t mention the four assassination attempts in the past month, doesn’t have to.</p><p>She gave him a secretive smirk. “Don’t worry, your palace security is good. I am merely better.”</p><p>“Of course you are.”</p><p>They share a small bottle of sake, that turn into several more. It takes three hours of steady drinking and a lost wager until she tells him how she learned to navigate the palace water system. </p><p> </p><p>Then came the fateful night when he found her by his turtle duck pond, three sheets into the winds and spitting mad. She was beyond rhyme or reason, only capable of snarls, but he could guess. So he took her to the training ground, let her fight him, even as she was fighting to keep her balance. He carried her to her rooms, held her hair as she vomited up poisoned bile mixed with poisoned words, before finally tucking her into bed.</p><p>“I left him. So he left us.”</p><p>It was only later that he learned what those words truly meant. What it meant for her, for him, what it meant for the world.<br/>
When she took an ice knife, held it to her jugular and sliced her hair off, he did not intervene.<br/>
When she asked him to lie for her, he did so without hesitation.</p><p>For him it meant to be bombarded with missives and letters and messengers, demanding answers he could not give.</p><p>For her it meant she is Master Katara again, daughter to the Southern Water Tribe. Sokka appointed her as ambassador, sends her to the four corners of the earth in his place. She was suddenly everywhere, they met at summits, exchanged smiles and inside jokes, rolled their eyes in syncrosyn at dignitaries, fought and flirted for fun at negotiations, team up to verbally raze the opposition to the ground. She always was a sight to behold as she made her statements and defended her arguments, blue eyes burning like the hottest flame.  It reminded him of the Katara during the war, the proud and strong warrior who had bested him, who had made his sister kneel, who never backed down or bowed to anyone. He liked her much better this way.</p><p>Toph never commented on Aang and his disappearance, only punched Kataras arm approvingly at the as she rejoined their ranks. Because for all Toph hated it, she had been raised for politics, and so if she could no longer punch people with her fists, she would pummel them with her words. She had grown into a young lady of Beifong house, who ruled over negotiations with a stone stare and feral grin.</p><p>They all watched as Katara buried herself in her work.<br/>
With the Avatar gone, it was their duty to rebalance the world.</p><p> </p><p>The next time she appeared by his turtle duck pond the Avatar had disappeared off the face of the earth exactly a year ago. And once again she was pissed and pissed off. Zuko had had an absolutely horrendous day, so he stole the rest of her alcohol and they spent the entire night drunkenly venting to each other and the full moon.</p><p>She was there the next full moon, with a waterskin full of moonshine and a months worth of diplomatic meetings to bitch and moan about. He let her drunkenly duel him again, this time they were both tipsy and at the end of the night they passed out from pure exhaustion. The next morning Zuko woke up in the dewy grass, Katara was long gone.</p><p>She returned the next full moon. And the next. And the following new moon. They drank, they dueled, they bitched and groused and moaned about everything and everyone and the thrice be damned Avatar. They somehow silently agreed to never say his name. It became a tradition.<br/>
At first he usually woke up in the grass and she was gone, and he dragged his stiff body back into his bed to catch another hour or so of sleep. His uncle caught on early, but, for probably the first time in his life, he actually kept out of things, only asked about Katara and her wellbeing. Mostly at crack of dawn breakfast, when Zuko was trying to force tea into himself and too tired to pretend not to be hungover and too hungover to lie. But with time she frequently stayed, for breakfast tea with Uncle Iroh, for a day or two exploring his city, for a week of submerging herself into the palace library. She had her own rooms, the servants were given orders to keep it ready for her at all times. </p><p>His guards learned to leave him alone on full moon nights and to not investigate any highly questionable occurrences in the palace gardens. </p><p> </p><p>It was five years after the end of the war when he finds her in his turtleneck pond, floating face down.<br/>
If he hadn't known it was the full moon, known to expect her and aware that she was a water bender, he would have assumed her a corpse.<br/>
Instead, he throws the cucumber pieces he intended for the ducklings at her until she turned around, bobbing like a log.</p><p>“Katara here.” she mumbled in the most monotonous voice possible. He only rolled his eyes at her attempt at humor.<br/>
She gave him a weak grin.</p><p>“Are you ok?” he asked.</p><p>"I don't know about you, but I plan on getting absolutely shit faced tonight.”</p><p>"Did something happen?”</p><p>"I can't talk about his right now. Give me half an hour and a few cups.”</p><p>"Can I tell you about my problems while we both get shit faced?”</p><p>She smiled at him, soft and fierce. "I knew there was a reason why we are friends.”<br/>
Something about those words was red-hot.</p><p>He marveled at the mere shrug her body needed to dispel all of the water clinging to her and send it back into the pond. She dropped herself next to him on the grass, pulling a flask and two cups from her pack and pours for both of them. Zuko took a sip and raised his eyebrows in surprise. Usually, she brought water tribe moonshine, made from a cinnamony root.</p><p>She shrugged. "I got cherry wine at the on my way here." She threw back her cup. "I wasn't sure if I should come here at all.”</p><p>She didn't elaborate, not even when he politely paused for another half minute, so he threw back his cup too and spat out: "The fire council wants me to marry and produce an heir within the next year.” </p><p>Katara sputtered into her second drink but didn't comment. This was his turn to rant. </p><p>"They have been selecting candidates for me. Or rather shoving their daughters and granddaughters and nieces at me. Uncle wants me to marry for love, so he has been arranging these casual run-ins with potential candidates.”  he swallowed another cup. "Traditionally, that would be my mother's duty." </p><p>Instead of addressing his mother's absence, he ranted about all the girls, the giggling and insipid, the scheming and power-hungry, the ones in love with someone else they aren't allowed to have. And worst of all, the kind and competent, the ones without fault, the perfect matches. The ones that would make lovely fireladies. </p><p>"The thing is, they aren't wrong. I am twenty-one now, I have no heir, my lineage is not secured, if I were to die tomorrow, the fire nation would descend into chaos again. I can't allow that. I have been neglecting my people too much anyways, because I have to spend all this time in summits with the earth kingdom and the water tribes, who refuse to negotiate with me, accuse me of the sins of my father and imperialism and wanting to start the next war. I need a fire lady to help deal with the nobility. I am backed into a corner in both internal and external affairs, my succession is not secured and I am just so tired. all. the. time.”</p><p>"Damn. I knew it was bad, but I thought Toph and I were at least softening some blows.”</p><p>"You are, Katara. I am not accusing you of anything. I have been steadily losing supports since the Avatar left and Toph vaguely mentioned dropping out of politics and opening a school for earth bending and I just don't know how I am supposed to last.”</p><p>"We will get through this.”</p><p>"To be honest, the blind dates are what's really killing me at the moment.”</p><p>As he planned she burst out laughing.</p><p>“Oh you poor thing." She crooned at him.</p><p>“Are you mocking the fire lord?"</p><p>"What if I was?”</p><p>“I could have your head for it?”</p><p>“What would you do with just my head?"</p><p>"Have conversations with it."</p><p>"Isn't that exactly what you are doing now?"</p><p>"Except that I am getting backtalk."</p><p>"As if I would not claw my way out of the spirit world and haunt your ass.”</p><p>“It is a rather nice ass to haunt.” he shot back and promptly blushed. </p><p>“Zuko!” Katara swatted him, faking a scandalized face.</p><p>“I may be a little drunk.” he admitted, then groaned: “And I need to stop hanging around Toph.”</p><p>“I heard something about a poetry contest that went a little crazy at the New Year banquet?”</p><p>“Agni above. And here I thought I had successfully repressed the entire evening." </p><p>“Her potty mouth really hasn’t gotten any better over the years, has it?” </p><p>“She is like a little sister to me, and I swear if I ever have to hear a little sister of mine compose perfectly structured and very explicit haikus about any potential...relationship between Kuei and his bear, I will set myself on fire and burn down the palace with everyone in it."</p><p>Instead of bursting out in laughter, Katara only gave a hiccup that was half-hysterical, half sobbing.<br/>
He eyed her carefully. "Are you ready to tell me about your problems?” he finally asked.</p><p>"Not really, but any more wine and my articulation will be shot." She chugs the rest of her cup anyways. "So" She snarled. „You want them in alphabetical order or by the probability that they are going to ruin my life?”</p><p>He only gave a hand wave, that would probably have been a commanding gesture of authority during a council meeting, but now it was more of a wiggle.</p><p>“Let’s see. My betrothed" she spat out "the all-powerful Avatar, decided to disappear from the face of the earth again, and it's been nearly three years. Which is the official mourning period for a widow in the water tribes. They have even been generous, allowing me this much time. Allowing me three years to mourn my betrothed before they shackle me into their most advantageous marriage arrangement.”<br/>
She turned her head to look at him. “Again, thank you for lying for me. They would have had me in within two months if you hadn’t told them the Avatar secretly proposed to me before he disappeared.”</p><p>“Anytime. I would have told them I married the two of you if it would have bought you more time.”</p><p>“Tui above.” she threw back the next cup. “Do you know what is the most disgusting things about the whole situation? The longer the Avatar is gone, the less I am worth to them. The Northern water tribe, the Earth kingdom, the fire sages, even petty local officials question me at every turn. My contributions at the council? When I was the Avatars girlfriend they nearly fell over themselves to listen to every word I said, my opinion was worth more than anyone elses. I am not saying that is what I want, but now? Now I am nothing but a pitiful girl left at the altar. Not a master water bender, not a war hero, not an ambassador to the southern pole. Just the girl that got left behind. Now, I am no one, nothing! They deny me support, they deny me funds, they deny me any sort of official role that could give me even the slightest bit of power to change anything. They belittle me and cut me off and reduce me to nothing more than a worthless woman! And now that Sokka's married and chief and has his purpose in life, they turn on me like tiger seals on a wounded fellow one. Now they remind me of my duties as a tribeswoman, as a so-called princess. When the hell did I become a fucking princess anyhow? I am the daughter of a chief, that gives me not higher status among my peers in the South! They just call me that to raise the worth of my hand in marriage. Anyways, do you know what an Elder said to me the last time I was at the North Pole? That, if I think I have to attend meetings at all, I should do so silently, and rather focus on doing my duty, to provide my tribe with more water benders. That’s all I am to them. A vessel for my water bending sons!”</p><p>“Silently. They wish.” Zuko snorted.</p><p>“Not only do the Northerners want me as a meek breeding mare, they think they can use me as a legitimation to annex the South! They think marrying me off to one of their lumbering idiots of warriors gives my potential husband the right to take my seat in Sokkas counsel! To take my seat in any counsel or summit or meeting!” Her voice was turning shrill. “Speaking of, to top all of this off, yesterday I was told in confidence that King fucking Kuei is going to ask for my hand next week at the summit and I have no politically or otherwise valid reason to decline his proposal! So if I do decline, I would insult him and his fucking bear and the entire earth kingdom and start the next fucking war!!!" she all but screeched.</p><p>"He is WHAT?" Zuko couldn't help himself, the words forced themself out and flung themselves into the night air. He could feel her panic seeping over to him, make him dizzy.</p><p>"Asking for my hand, proposing, out to hunt me a tiger seal, getting down one knee…" she rambled. He knew her, knew she was nearly vibrating with anger and frustration, knew nearly ready to burst. "Katara. Slow down....breathe.”</p><p>“Don’t tell me what to do!” she snapped between gasps. </p><p>“Please breathe Katara.”</p><p>Her dry gasps turned into wet sobs.</p><p>He pulled her into his arms before he could think about it. There was still a small part of him that was surprised every time she allowed him to touch her, never flinching. Even when he tightened his grip, even when his hair fell over her face, even when his thumb stroked<br/>
over the bare skin of her shoulder.</p><p>She simply let him hold her as she cried, until she cried herself out.</p><p>A hiccup escaped her, then a sigh. “Why can’t I just stay here?” </p><p>"You can." he murmured against her temple.</p><p>She sat up on his lap, eyes wide."Zuko...you know I can't."</p><p>He met gaze squarely, pouring every ounce of sincerity into his voice: "You can.”</p><p>She clambered off his lap onto the grass, pulling her knees to her chin, shaking her head.  "I can't hide out here forever.” </p><p>"You can stay. Here. For as long as you want."</p><p>She gave him a tired smile. "Thank you for that. I really wish I could.”</p><p> She turned back to stare at the water. “What am I going to do?” she whispered. “I don’t want to marry King Kuei. I don’t want to marry a Northerner. I don't want to marry anybody.”</p><p>“I don’t know how, but we will find a way.”<br/>
She was too distraught and maybe too kind to call him out on his empty words. </p><p>They silently watched the clouds race over the moon for a while, until the sound of the third bell jerked Zuko out of his daze. “I think I should be going to bed.” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.</p><p>“Good idea.” </p><p>“You coming?”</p><p>Her voice sounded distant: “Not right now. I still have the moon in my blood. It will be a little while before I tire enough to settle down.”</p><p>Zuko nodded, turned to leave, hesitated. She was staring at the water, cheeks still streaked with salt. He wished he had something calming and meaningful to say, but even his uncles proverbs had left him. Instead, he turned away and left her sitting by the pond</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>„Zuko, wake up!“</p><p>Daylight was barely shimmering along the horizon. He unglued his eyes, blinking against the sudden swath of dark hair obscuring his view. Piercing eyes peered directly down at him. “I have a plan.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Due to a flood of comments overnight, I am posting this chapter earlier than ever expected. Thank you for all the support!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Katara, what…” he groaned. He ignored the fact that she was able to sneak into his room, into his bed, ignored the fact that his first instinct hadn’t been to attack. His throbbing head was less easy to ignore.</p><p>She scuttled back so she was no longer looming over him, but remained on his bed. “I couldn’t sleep. The moon was too bright and I was thinking about our conversation and about my problems and your problems and our problems and this thrice be damned world’s problems and I had an idea. A plan. It solves everything!”</p><p>He slowly sat up, trying to pull at the sheets to cover his bare cheat, but she was sitting on them, not allowing an inch to budge.  “Katara, slow down. You are still drunk, aren’t you? You don’t make a lot of sense.”</p><p>“I know, I am trying the Sokka approach.” her peal-white grin in the dark was a little too wide to not unsettle him.</p><p>“What Sokka approach?”</p><p>“What would Sokka do? I mean I love him, he is my brother and all, but spirits, is he weird some times. He is a genius of course, but he is weird. And Suki actually picked him, can you imagine. She actually.."</p><p>“Katara…you are my beloved friend and an honored guest, but I am not above throwing you out of my palace. Tell me what is going on or shut up and let me sleep.”</p><p>“I have an idea. How to solve all of the problems. Mine, yours, all of them. Even the Avatar problem. Especially the Avatar problem.”</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>“Yes.” She nodded exitedly.</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“It is a good plan. A very good plan. I will solve all of the problems.”</p><p>“You said that. So tell me.”</p><p>“It is a good plan. But…”</p><p>“But?”</p><p>“You are going to hate it. Everyone is going to hate it.” She made a face. “I hate it. Well, not hate it, but severely despise it.”</p><p>“Katara, what is this despicable, all solving plan of yours?”</p><p>“We need to get married.”</p><p> </p><p> That woke him up.</p><p>“What!? Katara you are still not making any sense!”</p><p>He barely saw her face in the dark, so quickly lit a candle next to his bed. Warm light slid over her brown hair and face and arms, almost making her glow alongside the flame. She looked so much different in firelight. Her eyes remind him of sunrise spilling over the horizon and onto the surface of the sea.</p><p>“No, I am, don’t you see? If we get betrothed, you would have the fire sages off you back about succession, you would have the nobles and their daughters back off. I could graciously reject King Kuei without causing international backlash. I could continue my rebuilding projects, only with more funding and an actual title they would have to take seriously. If the South pole would be allying with the fire nation, we would regain our standing in the world, we could not be annexed by the North pole as easily. At the same time, you would be sending out a message to everyone showing how you have truly set aside the fire nation hatred and bigotry and you are inviting the other elements into your nation and bloodline. No one could openly accuse you of racism at the negotiation tables if you have a water-bending firelady. My father would stop worrying about my future, Sokka would be your brother and would only threaten to kill you a little, Uncle Iroh would stop trying to set you up. I am sure your mother wouldn’t miss her only sons wedding for the world.”</p><p>Her tone suddenly grew razor-sharp.“And I am willing to bet my mothers necklace, that if he hears that his betrothed and forever girl is getting married to the firelord, even the Avatar will come crawling out of the woodwork or whatever hole he is hiding in.”</p><p>"Get married...you mean to each other?" he asked, he had to ask.</p><p>She could only nod.</p><p>His half intoxicated, half hung-over exhausted mind muddled over her words, her idea, her proposal, it took some time for the true implications of her plan to finally hit him.<br/>
But when they did, they really did.</p><p>“Agni.” He breathed.  “You are a genius, Katara. You were right, it really solves everything.”</p><p>“But you hate it.”</p><p>“Not necessarily. But I could never ask you to do this for me. I grew up knowing I would end up in an arranged marriage, but you should marry someone of your people. Someone you love.”</p><p>“I am not doing this for you, not only you at least. This would be mutually beneficial for you and me and the world. And honestly, at this point it doesn’t matter anymore, I will end up in some kind of arranged marriage either way, and I would take you a hundred times over some Northerner who would have me do nothing but cook and clean for him and birth him an army of water benders.”</p><p> “What about children?”</p><p>“What about them?”</p><p>“If you become fire lady, they will expect children. I need an heir within the next few years. Do you even want children?”</p><p>“I do want children. I want to be a mother, but not just a mother. I won’t be a housewife. I want to be a diplomat and a humanitarian and a water bending teacher and a healer. I want to be a leader, someone who can truly bring change into this world. I could do that as<br/>
fire lady. Your country needs rebuilding, restructuring, recalibrating. You could focus on the internal politics I know very little of, and I could represent you at the international level. I would be a wild card at the negotiation tables, the water bending firelady. Together, we could rule this country properly.</p><p>“Traditionally, the fire lady is in more charge of internal affairs.” he smiled. “But you will not be a traditional firelady.”</p><p>His switch from a conjunctive discussion of options to an indicative future did not go unnoticed by either one of them. There was a moment of silence, both staring at each other as the candlelight danced over warm skin and silk sheets.</p><p>He finally broke the silence: “These are all very good arguments, but we can’t tell that to people. We need proper arguments, we need to be reasonable and rational when we present this to the fire council and the world.”</p><p>Katara gave a little huff. “Rational arguments are good and everything, but do you know what wins over a whole ton of good rational arguments? An irrational argument.”</p><p>“I don’t understand where you going with this.”</p><p>“What is the most irrational, but reasonable argument you can use in favor of a marriage?”</p><p>Zuko could only stare at her. </p><p>“Love.”  Katara gave him an exasperated look. “We will tell them we are in love. They can’t argue against that.”</p><p>“Shouldn’t that be the only reason to get married?”</p><p>“Probably." She shrugged. She rolls off the bed, landing with a thump, then raises herself to one knee at his bedside, taking one hand of his hands into hers.</p><p>“Firelord Zuko, son of Ozai and Ursa, will you marry me? Marry me to save me from this wretched world and save that world from itself?”</p><p>Zuko felt his heart pounding against his ribcage. “Are you sure Katara? You said you don’t want to marry Kui or a Northerner, not anybody. Are you absolutely sure?”</p><p>She met his gaze squarely: “I don’t want to marry, really don't. But apparently, I have to marry, so I want it to be you.”</p><p>“I don’t want to get married now, either. But since I apparently have to, I want it to be you.” His worlds are solemn, formal, like he is repeating an oath. “I will marry you.”</p><p>They stared at each other before Katara started giggling. “Oh, thank Tui. this would have been awkward if you had said no."</p><p>"I suppose..." Zuko grinned down at her. “Since you asked me, do I get a betrothal necklace?”</p><p>“If this plan works, I will carve and string the moon for you to wear around your neck.” Katara swore, her voice part exhausted weariness, part fierce determination. “Until then..” She reached back and undid the clasp of her mother’s betrothal necklace that had adorned<br/>
her neck day and night ever since Zuko had known her.</p><p>“It was a joke, you don’t have to give me..” Zuko protested as she scrambled back to her feet and tried to fasten it around his neck. She finally realized it was made for a slimmer neck of a woman, so she tied it to his wrist instead.<br/>
The pendant was only a flash of blue peeking out from under his sleeve. Like a secret.<br/>
It somehow made him blush. </p><p>“My proposal wasn’t a joke, this marriage won’t be a joke. I wan’t to do this right, for once.” Her voice was solemn again. Zuko realised that for all the past years that she had been the avatars fiancée in the eyes of the world, she hadn’t been in the eyes of her culture. Hadn’t been in her own heart. He could taste the bitterness of her words on his tongue.</p><p> “Even if it is another lie.” Her words were defeated, and it is somehow worse than bitterness.</p><p>He collapsed back onto his mattress and stared at the red canopy over his bed. His body was tired and his brain was wired and he could barely keep his eyes open.</p><p>“I am engaged.” he mumbled. “To Katara.”</p><p>He turned his head at the sound of her snort. Within the blink of an exhausted eye, she undid her belt, and shoved her pants down, then pulled her top over her head. He blinked decidedly less tired at the sight of her in her sarashi wraps.</p><p>She only rolled her eyes. "I am not going to ravish you. Move over.”</p><p>He got his legs barely out of the way before she flopped down next to him. “I am tired enough to sleep for a hundred years.” He lay there, watching her wiggle around until she found a comfortable position.</p><p>Maybe he blinked, maybe he fell asleep, but the next thing he knew a sliver of sun was shining into his room, he could feel Agnis fire in his bones. He quietly slipped out of bed, trying not to wake Katara.</p><p>There was movement somewhere in his pillows. “Where are you going?” </p><p>“I am getting up. It is past sunrise, I have duties to attend to.”</p><p>“Oh right, you rise with the sun.” Katara mumbled into the mattress. “Have fun.”</p><p>“I will have the servants ready your room immediately, you can move in as soon as…”</p><p>“I didn’t sleep all night, I am not moving anywhere.” She interrupted, waving a hand in the direction of the door, nearly clobbering him.  “Don’t worry about me, go be the fire lord!”</p><p>“Yes, dear.” he snarked back, startled, then turned and left the room.</p><p> </p><p>Katara jerked awake to the sound of porcelain shattering on the floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The standoff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara jerked awake to the sound of porcelain shattering on the floor.</p><p>In a tangle of red silk sheets she rolled off the bed, landing in a crouch, her brain still asleep, her body ready to fight. War will do miraculous things to you. There was no fight, just two maids, one holding a little pile of towels, the other no longer holding the bowl of hot water. There was a moment of stunned silence as Katara and the two maids stared at each other.</p><p>“Guards!” the first one shouted, a half-second before the second one opened her mouth: “Lady Katara?”</p><p>But it was too late. Four guards came rushing in, fists raised. They trained on her, fire dancing over their knuckles, pushing themselves between her and the maids, scanning the room for further threats. Then their eyes widened, took in her entire form, were averted. Katara looked down at herself. The red sheets had wrapped around her torso, covering her sarashi wraps, making it reasonable to assume she was not wearing anything underneath.</p><p>
  <em>Tui and La, save me.</em>
</p><p>She didn’t allow herself to flinch. With all the pomp she could muster, she straightened from her crouch, tugging the sheets with her. “Stand down.” She ordered the guards, every inch a chieftains daughter, a princess, a fire lady.</p><p>The guards paused, staring at her in equal parts righteous anger and disbelief.</p><p>“At ease. Your firelord is safe, he already left to attend his duties.” she told them softly. “I am no intruder, I am Master Katara, princess and ambassador to the southern water tribe, member of the union council. I believe this woman here can testify to that." she turned the two maids still frozen in shock. "May I have your names please?”</p><p>The one that had recognized her startled then bowed. “I am Umiko and this is Mistress Aiko, my Lady.” She was still a young girl of maybe fifteen, with a round face, who looked close to bursting into tears. The other was a dignified woman, her title and posture spoke of years of training in the royal household.</p><p>“Umiko, if I remember correctly, you have waited on me before. Can you identify me for these gentlemen?” The girl glanced anxiously between her and the head guard.</p><p>“Speak!” he ordered. “Do you know this person?" She nodded frantically: “Yes, this is Ambassador Katara.” she told him. “She is the Master water bender who defeated the fire lord Azula by Agni Kai. She is a friend and regular guest of the firelord. I recognize her because I was once called to deliver a few things to her personal rooms in the west wing…?” her voice trailed off, eyes widening at the realization of possible implications and offense.</p><p>The guards shifted on their feet, glancing at each other. They had obviously been trained for any situation except this one. Katara only stared them down, refusing to blink, refusing to lower her eyes or look away.</p><p>
  <em>Cool as a sea pickle, Katara. You are wearing red silk, in a palace, you are outnumbered in a negotiation, but still have the upper hand, this is no different from any other political meeting. Don’t even think about blushing!</em>
</p><p>She pulled the sheets tighter around her and stepped closer. "Thank you for your vigilance and commitment, I know this is a trying time for you, considering the attempt on his life three weeks ago. But your lord has nothing to fear from me. I think all our greatest desire is to keep him safe and unharmed.”</p><p>Slowly they lowered their fists but continued to stare at her, no doubt because that was classified information and because she still seemed naked. The state of her hair and her clothes strewn about the floor probably did not help either.</p><p>
  <em>Divide and conquer.</em>
</p><p>Katara addressed the head guard: “May I have your names as well, Captain?" It was not a request.</p><p>Her curtesy seemed to kick start his own manners: “Of course, ambassador.” he bowed. “I am Captain Shen Zu.”</p><p>She did not even have to fake an interest: “Shen Zu? Any relations to General Zu?”</p><p>The captain looked taken aback. “My great-uncle, my lady.”</p><p>“I have read his work several times and admire it greatly. General Iroh gifted me a beautiful copy, he called it a key piece of fire nation literature. Although I have to admit I prefer to use his tactics in a courtroom rather than on a battlefield.” She purposely eyed him once over. “Should you even possess a small part of his brilliance, I see a bright future for you, Captain Zu.”</p><p>“Thank you, my lady…?” he answered, uncertainty in his voice.</p><p>
  <em>Backhanded compliments. Always do the trick. If you can't dazzle them, baffle them. Either they are blinded or bewildered, both works for you.</em>
</p><p>“And your men?” Katara stared at the other guards until they each bowed and stated their names too.</p><p>"Thank you, Captain. I will be sure to mention the superb speed of your intervention on behalf of his safety to the firelord. I am positive he will want to speak to you and thank you personally.” She smiled sugary sweet. “Now, may I ask you and your men to leave the room while I am being dressed?”</p><p>Now it was the Captains turn to maintain the composure of his complexion: "Of course! We will leave at once.”</p><p>He bowed, his men followed suit. “By your leave, my lady.”</p><p>They had already turned around and begun shuffling from the room when Katara called after him: “Captain Zu…”</p><p>“My Lady…?"</p><p>“I have no doubt that the Fire Lord and I can count on your discretion.”</p><p>A warning, a threat, a promise.</p><p>
  <em>There. There is the fear I have been waiting for.</em>
</p><p>Shen Zu only bowed again.</p><p>While the guards retreated, she turned to the maids. “I am equally confident I can expect the same of you.”</p><p>Umiko nearly fell to her knees: "We promise!”</p><p>Aiko only gave a nod. “Of course, my lady! I would like to apologize to you, I should have handled this far more delicately and not caused any involvement with the guards. But when I heard Umiko dropping the bowl and merely saw a person moving with a warriors speed, I did not stop to think. I must admit I am still shaken from the last attack on the fire lord.”</p><p>This woman had probably seen every scandal since Sozins poisoning. Ursa's disappearance. Zuko's banishment. Azula's descent into madness. Seen her nation go up in a blaze of glory to rise from the ashes. Affairs and assassinations, betrayal and lies and treachery. A naked woman in the fire lords bed was hardly the worst or most dangerous or scandalous thing.</p><p>
  <em>But the waterbending betrothed of the avatar might be.</em>
</p><p>Katara only shook her head to dispel the thought and gently soothe the self-blame. "Never apologize for wanting to keep you fire lord safe. He is your first priority. I must apologize for startling you, I did not mean to cause any alarm or distress at such an early hour. No, please don’t worry about the washing bowl, see all water is already mopped up. Now, would you be so kind as to bring me a change of clothes from my rooms? You know where to find them, Umiko?”</p><p>“Yes, my lady."</p><p>“And Mistress Aiko, if you could find me a hearty breakfast and the largest pot of ginger tea this palace has to offer, I might name my firstborn after you.”</p><p>Umiko giggled before quickly clapping her hand over her mouth. Katara only smiled at her. “Let that be a lesson to us all no to drink cherry wine on an empty stomache.” she added dryly. Mistress Aiko looked less amused.</p><p>“I will be having breakfast in my own rooms. Umiko, you may escort me there, in a subtle fashion, once I am dressed.”</p><p>“Yes, my lady.” “Thank you very much for your assistance, the both of you."</p><p>They bowed one last time, then quickly vacated the room. The door fell closed behind them with a soft snick. Katara collapsed back onto the bed, sheets unfurling from her torso.</p><p>"Fuck.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Somewhere in the palace, there was a single light knock on a wooden door.</p><p>“Yes?” came the cool answer.</p><p>“My lady, I have information of the utmost importance and urgency. It pertains the firelord…"</p><p>“Come in.” The door swung shut.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Negotiations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next time Katara woke, the sun was beyond the zenith and someone was knocking on her door.</p><p>She had taken a quick bath and gotten dressed in Zukos room, under the guidance of Umiko and the stony stares of the guards smuggled herself out of said room and through the corridors and into her designated quarters, ate an enormous breakfast with ginger tea that finally stopped her head from throbbing, shortly contemplated the likelihood of a future firelady named Aiko and promptly passed out on her own bed.</p><p>As she groggy looked around, the knocking returned. She hastily sat up, pushed her hair back, and wiped the corner of her mouth.</p><p>“Come in!”</p><p>It was only a servant boy: “The fire lord asked you to join him in the small library.”</p><p>She blinked. “Now?”</p><p>“As soon as possible, my lady.”</p><p>“Tell him I will be there.”</p><p> </p><p>She arrived earlier than he did, only a handful of sages, scholars, and officials were milling about the rows of scrolls. </p><p>Zuko arrived a few minutes later, with an excessively dramatic opening of the doors. “Everyone out!” he barked, sending men three times his age scampering towards the exits. “Katara?”</p><p>“I’m here?” she emerged from between the history section she has been browsing. </p><p>The receding bibliophiles eyed them curiously as he guided her to a large desk.</p><p>“We need to talk.”</p><p>“We do.” she nodded and took a seat.</p><p>He sat across from her, they faced each other, earnest and solemn. Then Zuko held out his arm, her pendant dangling from his wrist. The blue stone twirled on the ribbon around its axis, shining in the sunlight that streaked through the lattices of the library windows. It was strange seeing her mother necklace in another person's hand, even though it was not the first time it was in his hands…but now it was rightfully his because…</p><p>“We're engaged!” she blurted out. A blush erupted in her cheeks, the same moment it crawled all over his facial features. Zuko shook his head like Momo did when he accidentally flew against things and stunned himself: “What exactly did I agree to last night?”</p><p>She clapped her hands over her face. “This morning.” she mumbled through her fingers.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I proposed to you this morning. Not last night.”</p><p>“You proposed to me. And I accepted.” he still sounded disoriented.</p><p>She peeked through her fingers. “Yes.”</p><p>“I wasn’t sure entirely sure I didn’t dream it.” he explained, rubbing over his eyes. Katara let her hands drop back on o the table and used the moment to watch his face. The blush was less prominent now, but he still wouldn't meet her eyes. Or maybe she was avoiding his. She still couldn't quite believe how brazen she had been. </p><p>There was another moment of awkward silence, then he sat up straight and squarely looked her in the eyes: "What is the worst that can happen?”</p><p>She couldn't help but smile.</p><p>“The worst thing" was a sort of game Zuko and she had played during the last stages of the war. Aangs optimism had seemed so naive and had been nerve grating for her. Instead, away from the others, Zuko asked her about the worst possible outcome. It wasn’t about how realistic or likely or justified any specific concern was or solving certain problems, but simply blurting out everything that came into mind. They had been able to put their fears into words, been allowed to voice them, they were able to plan for the worst. It calmed her and centered him.</p><p>Katara didn't even have to think: "They will call me a social climber and a gold digger." Zukos face morphed into a somewhat apologetic agreement.</p><p>"Kin Kuei declared war on the fire nation for your hand.” he volleyed back.</p><p>“A noble family will have me killed so that their daughter can become fire lady.” she countered, and once again his expression told her that her fear wasn’t too unrealistic or unlikely.</p><p>“The avatar won't show up to the wedding.”</p><p>"A waterbending firelady could start an uprising.”</p><p>“The avatar starts a war for your hand.” </p><p>“Me being firelady will only make things worse for you."</p><p>"Your brother will want to kill me and we will be at war with the water tribe.” </p><p>“The fire sages will refuse to crown me.”</p><p>"Your father will want to kill me.”</p><p>"I can't have children.”</p><p>"We will grow to hate each other."</p><p>“I can’t have a fire bending child."</p><p>"I will be like my father.”</p><p>That was enough for Katara to snap out of it: "You won’t. I won't let you.” </p><p> He shook his head, opened his mouth but she interrupted him: “I. Won’t. Let. You.”</p><p>“It's not…"</p><p>“You won’t become a megalomaniac!” </p><p>“It's not that. I don't know how to be a good father." his voice was small and lost.</p><p>"That's just Monkeyfeathers. You were raised by a good man, who will be a lovely grandfather.”</p><p>He stared at her for a moment, confused, until he realized who she meant.</p><p>Zukos entire face brightened: “That is true. He will be a perfect grandfather."</p><p>She reached over the table to take his hand: “And I could never hate you.” she adamantly insisted.</p><p>“You have before.” he reminded her teasingly.</p><p>"Fine. I could never hate you again. I have hated you enough for this lifetime.”</p><p>“You would hate me again in the next?”</p><p>“Depends on one how well this marriage works out.” she laughed, but Zukos face grew serious again.</p><p>“I can’t promise you love, Katara. I can’t even promise you happiness. I cannot promise you anything a husband should promise, not even a single standard wedding vow. But, as the firelord, I will do absolutely everything in my power that you have everything at your disposal that you can change the world.”</p><p>Katara only gave a rueful shrug: “That's only fair. I promise I will be your firelady and mother to your children. But I can’t promise you any great love story. I won’t be anyone's forever girl.” she smiled sadly.</p><p>“I would never ask that of you. You aren’t the kind of woman for that anyhow. You were made for greater things.”</p><p>Somehow, those words punched her in the gut. “Too great for love?” she asked. </p><p>“Your heart is too great to love just a person. You have enough love for a nation."</p><p>She shook her head and tried to change the topic: “But what if you find someone? Find your true love, your forever girl? What happens then?”</p><p>“This isn’t about me, this isn’t about my happiness. This is about doing right by my people and my future children. If I can do that, that's all the happiness I need.”</p><p>“Won’t you be lonely?”</p><p>“I have will have you.”</p><p>She tilted her head. "Technically, we could separate after a few years, if you do find….”</p><p>Zuko immediately interrupted her: "No. If we marry, that is it. You will be fire lady until your dying day.”</p><p>“But there are circumstances…”</p><p>“No. I will not divorce you.”</p><p>“What if I cannot have children? Will you take a second wife?”</p><p>“No, never. If you are to be my wife, you will be my only wife. If there are any fertility problems we will address them accordingly, but I will not take any concubines or mistresses. I promise.” he vowed with such a fierceness, that she could only imagine what had happened behind palace doors when Ozai was firelord. “But I expect fidelity in equal terms. I can’t afford having my heirs paternity questioned. I can’t have my wifes honor questioned. Do you understand?”</p><p>The temperature in the room had risen significantly. Zuko got up from his chair to pace, eyebrows furrowed with intensity, scar pulled tightly over the bone. There was a certain feral grace to him that reminding of a tigerdillo. Katara suddenly remembered that to most Zuko was be a man to be feared. </p><p>Katara watched him prowl around the room: “I realize honor, a person's honor, a family's honor, is a complex and essential subject of your culture, and as its queen, I would have to uphold it to the highest standard.” she answered calmly.</p><p> It always held a strangely electrifying satisfaction to her to be in the presence of terrible danger and knowing she would never even be touched. Storms gave her that feeling, torrential downpour or flurries of snow. Aang had given her that feeling once or twice.</p><p>"I will have to be beyond reproach or suspicion. I can’t promise you to be without a little scandal or controversy, I will be a water bending fire lady after all. I do intend to make changes. But” she held up her hand to stop his interjection "I will not make anyone question your honor or your heirs or our marriage, I will not jeopardize our throne and rule. I am sure especially in the beginning, I will make mistakes, but I will do my best to learn. I will stand by your side and our children side until the day I die.”</p><p>Zuko leaned onto the back of his chair: “You said our children.”</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>"I need an heir. A fire bending heir. Our first child might be a water bender or a non-bender. We would only know when they reached bending age.”</p><p>She knew what he was trying to say: “I want children. More than one. I don’t think being an only child is good for you. I know you had a different experience, but Sokka is and always has been the most important person to me. I want my children not to be lonely in this big palace. I want our children running around, water bending, fire bending, or causing trouble all the other ways. You need a fire bending heir. I want at least one water bender amongst my children. I want to keep my heritage alive.”</p><p>“So we will have at least two?”</p><p>“Two at least” she smiled in agreement.</p><p>There was another moment of silence as the weight of their promise settled in.</p><p>Katara finally interrupted the quiet: "So. How are we going to do this?”</p><p> “Do what?” she nearly laughed at the look of alarm on his face.</p><p> </p><p> “Pretend to be in love?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A contract</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WE HAVE CONTRACTUAL BEDSHARING TO ADD TO THE LIST!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How are we going to do this?”</p><p>“Do what?”</p><p>“Pretend to be in love?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Well,…” he sank back into his chair with a sigh, trying to run his fingers through his hair despite his tight top knot. The wax was having none of it. “We will have to act like we love each other. Like couples in love act around each other. You know.” he gave a noncommittal wave.</p><p>Katara looked away. “I don’t think I know…” she said slowly, eyes sliding into the distance of the shelving. "I don’t think I have ever been in love.”</p><p>She only felt his startle against her arm in contact with the table.</p><p>“Really? But what about Aang, you two were…”</p><p>Even her voice sounded far away. “I loved him, love him, sure. But I don’t think I was ever in love with him.”</p><p>“I see.” Her gaze snapped back to his face.</p><p>“Do you?”</p><p>“I don’t think I was ever in love either.”</p><p>Now it was her turn to be shocked. ”What about Mai?”</p><p>He simply shook his head.</p><p>Katara clicked her tongue in annoyance: “Monkeyfeathers. If neither of us knows how to be in love, how are we going to fake it?”</p><p>“How do other couples act around each other?”</p><p>“I am not copying Sokka and Suki!”</p><p>Zuko looked slightly ill at the idea. “Agni no. We need to be more mature. We don’t want to present a teenage crush, we want to be mature and steady in our displays of affection."</p><p>“So you won’t go sneak off to make out with me?” she teased him.</p><p>“We will do that when we have teenage children to embarrass.” he shot back, only to realize what he had just said. They stared at each other in shock, blushes crawling up their cheeks.</p><p>There was a beat of silence before Katara blurted: “My parents were in love.”</p><p>Zuko snorted. "My parents were the furthest away from anything you could call love. But that is a start. What were they like? Together I mean?”</p><p>“I remember only bits and pieces. They would always lighten up around each other. My father laughed a lot more. They would rub noses, out in the snow."</p><p>“And other married couples in your tribe?”</p><p>“They all lost their husbands to the war. Well, except for Ninna and Orla, who were married to each other."</p><p>"Uncle was very much in love with his wife. But I only remember her a little bit too. Most of it I know from what he told me about her and the way he did."</p><p>"How about we turn it around? We can’t go on pretending to be other people. How would you want to be treated as a husband? How would you like to be treated in public, in private?”</p><p>“We will be expected to behave in certain ways in public. The fire nation expects the lord and lady to be their first and foremost examples in their public and private lives, we will have to be dignified and dutiful and honor each other. We will be under the constant scrutiny of the entire court and staff. A palace has very little privacy."</p><p>“I think public and private is going to blur quite quickly. We can’t let out guard down.”</p><p>“And I don’t think we should. The more people know that it isn’t real, the more vulnerable we are, the more gossip and consequent damage control we will have to implement."</p><p>“But if we don’t tell anyone this is a mutually beneficially arrangement, the only time we can relax is when its the two of us. I am not saying we should tell any staff, but what about our friends and family? Are you saying you want to keep this from everyone?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“You want to lie to everyone? Why? We would be completely surrounded by...outsiders! We would make them into outsiders! We would have to playact every moment of the day, even the few private moments we would have!"</p><p>“What would your family say about marrying me, if they knew the real reasons, would they approve?”</p><p>She didn’t even have to think: “No.” she spat.</p><p>“Could Toph, I love her dearly, keep her mouth shut?”</p><p>“She could, but not without snide commentary. She would probably disapprove even more.” The face Katara made even looked ugly on her. “And I am so fucking tired of being judged for my life choices.”</p><p>She paused: “What about your uncle?”</p><p>Zuko sighed: “I am equally tired of being judged for my life choices. Also, part of the reason why I am doing this is to get him off my back. He wants to see me happy, and that is something I can only be thankful and love him for, but he will not be placated if I marry a friend for political reasons instead of the love of my life. You know he absolutely adores you, but…”</p><p>“Unless we are true love personified…” she nodded. “Well, if that is what it takes, that's what we will be. Would he believe it though? Could he believe that we are hopelessly in love?”</p><p>“If we really play the part yes. I mean, us being in love isn’t too far fetched…we have been friends for a long time, we went through a lot together, people know we are close and it wouldn’t even be the first time there have been rumors about the two of us…”</p><p>“That was like…five years ago! For half a day! When everything was chaos anyway and half the city destroyed and you were nearly dead because you took lightning to the chest and I may have gotten a little hysterical getting your heart to restart, so people thought we were some sort reincarnation of Oma and Shu.”</p><p>"What I mean is…the idea was already out there once. Which is helpful.”</p><p>"I get your point. It is true, the best marriages I know were partnerships and friendships before they were anything romantic."</p><p>“That's what I meant! We aren’t going to fake everything. We don’t have to fake familiarity, I know you Katara. We don’t have to fake affection, already I love you, you are my best friend, so we...”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You don’t love your friends?” Only Zuko could panic and blush with such equal vigor.</p><p>“Yes I do, I just thought best friend was Sokkas title? Because I am pretty sure he considers you his…”</p><p>“He was and still is very important, but you…you have been there for me like no one else. I tell you everything. You know <em>everything</em>."</p><p>“You are my best friend too.”</p><p>They shared a soft smile.</p><p>“What I was trying to say…” Zuko began, but she interrupted him: "...we just have to find a way to do friend things, that are also a little romantic?" 

</p><p>He nodded.

</p><p>She thought for a moment. “No one is going to buy just a big declaration of love. The little things are what make the big picture. So what about just small things? I mean, we need to figure out how to be in love during our day to day life. We can’t just go on a huge romantic picnic one a month, we have to demonstrate our love in little gestures every day. We will need romantic gestures sometimes. But rather than have someone put fifty roses in my room, bring me a fistful of wildflowers. It would be more personal that way.”</p><p>“Bring you flowers. I can do that. Or cake, or sweets. Little presents. That's easy."</p><p>“But not just presents or I will look like a kept woman. We also need to come up with things that are not material. Things the servants can gossip about that they saw us doing and go<em> "aww did you see the fire lord and lady, isn't that cute."</em> For example, we will still sit by the turtle duck pond in the evenings and complain about every single body of government in the four nations, I hope.”</p><p>“Not if we have the usual amount of alcohol for that event every night, we would die. But we can have our meals together and talk. Or tea.”</p><p>“We can put our desks next to each other, work together.” “We can go on walks."</p><p>“We can spar.”</p><p>"Not everyone would consider that romantic.”</p><p>“But it is something very physical. We can make it carnal."</p><p>He blinked rapidly, then looked thoughtful of a moment. “Physical. Love is romantic like flowers, yes but what is even more important?”</p><p>Katara sighed: “Touch. We need to touch.” she snorted. “We really missed the obvious. How are we in charge of entire countries? We’re idiots!”</p><p>“I know how to dismantle a military state, I don’t know how to be in love, that is why. So what kind of touch do you only get from a lover?”</p><p>Katara couldn't help the dirty smirk that split her entire face. “Well…"</p><p>Zuko refused to blush and only rolled his eyes at her “You know what I mean!”</p><p>She shrugged. “So we just…hold hands, sit close.”</p><p>"Play with your hair."</p><p>“We can also do each other's hair in the morning.”</p><p>“Hugs? Forehead kisses?"</p><p>“I am sure at some point someone will peer pressure us into a kiss.”</p><p>“That is called a wedding ceremony.” he mused dryly</p><p>“Tui above, we will have to pretend to be horribly in love at least on that day."</p><p>“Feed each other wedding cake?”</p><p>“We are veering into Sokka and Suki territory!”</p><p>“They do some pretty cute stuff too. Like, fall asleep on each other."</p><p>That made her pause. “We are going to have to sleep in the same bed, aren't we.”</p><p>“Traditionally, the fire lady has her own quarters, that are connected with her husbands.”</p><p>“We can’t be going about this the traditional way if we want to fake the greatest love story of the century. This will be free-fall."</p><p>Zuko rubbed his eyes. “We need this in writing.”</p><p>He began rummaging around the paper supplies of the scribes.</p><p>“For what? So we have a schedule for bouquets and sleepovers?” Katara laughed, incredulous.</p><p>He looked at her dead serious: “We need this in writing, so we have a contract of your own. There will be a formal one for the wedding and all that, and there will be a written out contract of your titles and assets, your powers and authorities, and your duties and functions. But we need rules of our own for this to work. The rules that only we know.”</p><p>He sat back down at the table, unrolled some paper, and stirred the ink.</p><p>“I trust you, Zuko. You know that, right?”</p><p>“Katara, I trust you with my life, my throne, and my future, but, as you said, we are going to be faking the greatest love story of the century. And not just for a week, or a month or a year, but a lifetime! We are…we are going to…at some point or another, this will get messy. And It will get messy between us. That is how things go, especially when powerful secrets are at the center of things. This will test our friendship, this will test us as rulers, as parents, as people. I just want…I just want a small piece of stability in this maelstrom of uncertainty and secrecy and half-truths and lies. Something tangible, some sort of...promise we can come back to, for the time we can’t remember why we ever thought this was a good idea. I don’t know how to explain this better, I just feel…” he stopped and helplessly looked at her.</p><p>“No, I understand.” She nodded and scooted her chair closer. “What exactly do you want written terms for?"</p><p>“Children. How about we start there.”</p><p>“At least two, one fire bending heir, one water bender, firstborn will be named Aiko.” Katara rattled down.</p><p>“Slow down, even I can’t write that fast” he squiggled down her words. “A fitting name. Might be a little on the nose.”</p><p>"What's next?”</p><p> </p><p>“Rules for public spaces.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rules for private spaces.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rules for communication.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rules for secrecy.”</p><p> </p><p>In the end, Zukos fingers were cramping, stained in black ink and he had used five pieces of paper. He signed the contract with a choppy flourish, then pushed the brush into Kataras hand.</p><p><em>"I, Katara, daughter of Hakoda and Kya, Princess to the southern water tribe, agree to the stated rules and agreements of this contract between myself and Zuko, son of Ozai and Ursa, Firelord to the Fire Nation, and to keep the existence and terms of</em> said <em>contract a complete secret from all other persons, group or organizations that are not aforementioned other party.”</em> she ready quietly.</p><p>Somewhat there was a hum in the room as if the importance of the moment echoed within the very walls.</p><p>She stared at the piece of parchment, brush point posed over the signature line. "Is it an arranged marriage if we arranged ourselves?”</p><p>“Good question. I don’t know, and honestly, at this point, I don’t even really care anymore. All I know is that this is the craziest idea you’ve ever had.” Zuko tilted his head, stretching his neck. “But it might be best as well.”</p><p>Katara signed the contract, watched the ink turn matte as it dried, rolled up the paper, offered it to Zuko, and when he reached for it, bopped him on the head with it once.</p><p>He took it and bopped her on the head in return. “I will put this in a box of the royal treasury. Among our personal jewels, I will tell you where to find it exactly as soon as it is placed, so you always have access.”</p><p>“How about the box with the crown for the heir to the throne? You have one of those, don’t you?”</p><p>“Perfect and very symbolic. I will put it there.” He got up, pushing the chair back against the table. “I have to get back to my advisory meeting. Is there anything I can do for you?"</p><p>“I am considering a drink” She gave a big yawn. "But I am probably just going back to bed."</p><p>“I hate you.” he deadpanned. “What I would give for a nap…"</p><p>“Don’t worry, I am joining the ranks of the sleep-deprived and bored-to-death-by-old-men-talking rulers soon enough.”</p><p>He only grinned back at her: “And I can’t wait.”</p><p>“Will you be done by dinner time? Iroh invited me to join, so…?"</p><p>“I will be there. I think we should tell uncle over dinner.”</p><p>“Agreed.” she yawned again. “If this scam starts tonight, then I defiantly need more sleep.”</p><p>"See you tonight.”</p><p>“See you tonight, fiancee.”</p><p>“One last thing, just so you know…” he turned back to face her. "I will have to send out an official letter to your father and brother.”</p><p>"You are going to officially ask for my hand? You would have to hunt a tiger seal and there is a whole bunch of rituals that…"</p><p>"An official letter stating that Princess Katara of the Southern water tribe, daughter of Hakoda, asked for my hand in marriage and that I have accepted and now ask for their blessing.”</p><p>Kataras eyes widened, imagining her father and brother reacting to such a letter. "Now I feel bad. I didn't ask for your family's blessing first.”</p><p>“You would climb down into the dungeons to ask my father for my hand? Or visit Azula at the clinic?”</p><p>“I feel like should go and ask your uncle.”</p><p>“Uncle will probably give more enthusiastic consent to this union than anyone else, including the two of us. ”</p><p>“True.” she admitted.</p><p>"Also I want to see his face when he finds out.” he admitted with an amused smirk, before coming back to the topic at hand: “I will send the letter out about an hour. Maybe you should send them a letter as well, explaining the situation from your side. Just so it is absolutely clear that I am not forcing you into anything.”</p><p>“Will do. I’ll have someone put it on your desk.”</p><p>“Perfect.” From somewhere the hourly gong echoed through the halls."Now I really have to run!” He swooped in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “For practice!” he shouted as he all but ran from the room, leaving her laughing in bewilderment.</p><p>Katara made it all the way back to her room before realizing:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I forgot to tell him about this morning…</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. the news</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko was running late but he caught one of the maids in the halls and sent her off to the fabric market, then scuttled to attend the advisor meeting as hastily as it was appropriate for a fire Lord.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em>Firelords don’t run, they haste.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he returned to his study a small parcel, wrapped in paper, was sitting on his desk. He picked apart the knot and unfolded the package, unveiling its contents. The ribbon was made of  midnight blue silk, two fingers wide. Carefully he untied the necklace from his wrist and restrung the pendant. He tied the longer piece of ribbon around his neck, the pendant settling into the hollow of his throat with a comforting weight.</p>
<p>He turned to the small mirror inlaid into the inside of one of his cabinets.The high collar of this robes covered the silk ribbon entirely, the pendant only peeked out in the center, like the full moon rising in a valley between mountains.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Like a secret. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Somehow his stomach decided the thought was worth a flip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are an idiot.” His reflection only grimaced in agreement as he slammed the cabinet door shut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nephew. May I have a word with you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was late afternoon when Iroh knock against his door. Zuko had been forcing himself to read memos for the upcoming summit in Omashu, his hangover viciously returning with every line read. For a moment he could only blink.</p>
<p>“Of course Uncle, come in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead of taking a seat and procuring a pot of tea or a scroll of wise words Iroh stood in front of his desk, pausing for half a moment, before straightening himself, face earnest: “It has come to my attention that there are rumours flying about this palace concerning Lady Katara presence in your personal quarters this morning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko sighed and put down his brush.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you know what you are doing Zuko?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uncle…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The water tribes are very traditional when it comes to intimacy outside of marriage.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you know there are enough cruel rumours circling the kingdoms regarding her involvement with the Avatar, questioning her virtue and honour."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing happened." Zuko interjected. "Well not like that." he took a deep breath, ready to explain further, but his uncle rolled over him like he was a cart of cabbages:</p>
<p>“She was seen in your bed this morning, Zuko! By two maids and several members of your personal guard. It doesn’t matter what happened, as long as it happens behind closed door, everyone will come to the same conclusion. There are many people who can profit from her reputation being ruined. This isn’t just a personal matter, this is a matter of national politics. You are the fire lord, she is a heir to the southern water tribe, whatever this is need to stop immediately! I said nothing against you meeting in the gardens, but this, this dalliance..”</p>
<p>"I am going to marry her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You…?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We are engaged.” He pulled down his collar. “Thats what happened this morning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That…that is her mothers necklace.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She proposed to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She proposed to you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko faked a chuckle. “Apparently I was taking too long.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iroh shook his head slowly. “Does the council know? Did they propose this arrangement?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The council? Agni no. No one knows. You are the first. We wanted to tell you together over dinner.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So…this is not some scheme chancellor Zu Ling came up with?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gods no. Obviously there are factors that benefit out countries, but…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He made his voice as small a possible. “I love her.” He couldn’t meet his uncles eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The words sounded foreign to his ears, his voice going slightly up, making it nearly sound like a question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh Zuko.“ Irohs entire face lit up, he opened his arms and Zuko didn't hesitate to step into his embrace. Mostly because he could hide his lying face, but maybe a little bit because he really needed a hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But after a few moments his head shot back up in panic. “Are you crying?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” Iroh denied while using his sleeve to wipe at his eyes. "Maybe a little."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There is no reason to cry!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have grown up. Little Prince Zuko..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I will stop you right there and remind you who you are speaking to.” Zuko chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You should." Iron face grew solemn: “You are no child you are a man and a ruler in you own right. You wear a crown you earned and fill a throne and now you have chosen a bride. You did not send for the fire nations eligible daughters, did not haggle with their fathers behind closed doors. Instead your<em> heart</em> chose a bride and it could not have chosen better.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She restarted that heart.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In more than one way it seems. I am so glad you have found love in a friendship with a woman such as Katara. She is a strong and brave and kindhearted person. And you have overcome hate and war and all other differences and found love in a woman you were taught to look down upon. And she found love in a man she was rightful to hate.” Iron smiled. "The flower that blooms in adversity is the rarest and most beautiful of all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Do not worry." he added “She will make a lovely fire lady.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She will. And she will make a strong fire lady. She is what this country needs. What I need. To rule this nation just and fair. She will keep me from becoming my father."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh Zuko. That will never happen. And even if, it shouldn’t be her responsibility.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No. But she would kill me first herself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iroh shook his head, exasperated. "That she would.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And rule fair and just in my stead.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“While a most amiable quality you should not marry her only for it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. Of course not.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Katara is truly a gift to you and this nation.” Iron agreed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will do my best to be worthy of such a gift.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She would not have offered otherwise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>To save herself she would.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zukos face fell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you alright, Nephew?” Iroh gently asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko caught himself. “A little discombobulated. Somehow this happened so fast and out of the blue and the council meeting was hell and I didn’t sleep much last night...it not what you think!” he scrubbed over his face. “I may be a little hung over too. But you are right, rumours like that are bad. I need to talk to…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I already did. She was the one to come to me. The staff is already cross-examined, the rumour contained.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko shook his head.“What would I do without her?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iroh chuckled."A fair warning though; she will come by to shout at you later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am still not over the fact that she now shouts.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“People change.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They do. Thank Agni for that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But I am keeping you from your duties, nephew. Please come by with Katara when you are finished for the day and you can continue to tell me how this all these wonderful happenings came to be."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I will see you at dinner then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Irohs eyes went round “Dinner! Oh my. Just regular dinner won’t do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am sure Katara doesn’t want…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We need a feast. We need to celebrate!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uncle!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I will talk to the cooks! By your leave!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko only shook his head as his uncle bounded from the room without waiting for an answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was another knock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My lord?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The head laundress, the ambassador to the southern water tribe and your lady of chambers are here to see you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko pinched his nose. "Who actually has an appointment?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The laundress, my Lord.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who looks the most furious?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The servant only swallowed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Send her in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you lost your mind?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko took a deep breath and pasted the prettiest smile he could muster onto his face: “You look lovely. Your hair is somehow different?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You promised! You promised no more secrets, no more lies! You promised to tell me EVERYTHING!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please lower your voice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do NOT tell me what to do!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please. She is right outside.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fine.” she hissed. “But tell me how am I supposed to fulfil my role in this palace when you…!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is different. This is my personal life…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Personal life? Personal? Do you know what this looks like?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am sure you will tell me in half a…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like the firelord is making a mistress of the daughter of one of the most powerful families in the world! And not only that but the…!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will stop you right there. She is not my mistress.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh really? THEN WHAT WAS SHE DOING IN YOUR BED THIS MORNING?” she screeched. "Besides being be stupid and getting caught!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Show some respect!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not when we all know she belongs in another mans bed..." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That was not an suggestion!" Zuko snapped. "She is going to be <em>your fire lady</em>!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She is going to be my fire lady, your queen. I am marrying her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a pause.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you lost your <em>fucking </em>mind?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just listen.” Zuko buried his face in in hands. “Please…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey.” Katara stood in the door of his study.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His lifted his hands from his face. “Hey you.” he smiled softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Was that...<em>Mai</em>?” Katana asked, her voice carefully neutral as lukewarm water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.” Zuko</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wasn’t sure until I saw her leave. I don’t think I have ever heard her raise her voice….”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shouting something she does now. You will get used to. She will shout at you sooner or later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katara didn't quite know what to think of that statement. She wasn`t quite sure what or how to ask.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Why was she shouting, what on earth could make that glacial woman shout, shout at her fire lord no less? Because she doesn’t have the privilege to shout at him as her boyfriend. Zuko had told me they broke up, that their relationship hadn’t even survived the first year of his reign. Why did they split up anyway? He never really told me, we weren't that close yet. He hasn't mentioned them getting back together. What if they are still seeing each other? But has he never mentioned her since their break-up. Not even once. Not even in passing. Which all boils down to the question: what is Mai doing here?</em>

</p>
<p> 
</p>
<p>What came out was: "Where is she now?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right now? Somewhere in this palace. After all, she officially still is a lady of court."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She eyed him for a second: "And unofficially?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Unofficially, she is my master of spies.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grinned: “And she is so very very pissed because she did not see this coming."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A lady of spies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There was some confusion about chapter 8. I added a second half to chapter seven, instead of making it a separate chapter. Somehow the algorithm decided to be a little funky.</p>
<p>There will be a chapter eight that doesnt look like cat post, I promise :9</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Your master of spies?” Kataras said slowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, and she is excellent at it. I suppose I have to thank that scheming snake that calls herself her mother at some point, for training her in her own image.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was still leaning back in his chair looking pleased with himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She frowned down at him. “You are spying on people?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zukos expression shuttered when he saw no humour in her face, only dismay. “I don't want to but I have to. I have to keep track of what is happening.” he began. “Honestly, they have saved my life countless more times than my guard. And they probably stop another war twice a month.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>They?</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's obviously not just Mai. Even she can’t keep an eye on everyone in this castle, let alone beyond…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“On how many people are you spying?! And who?” Katara demanded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How about you sit down for a moment.”  He gestured to the chair in front of his desk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I think I’ll stand.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko sighed and rocked forward on his own chair. “Mostly my own nobles and officially. Inside rebellion is what is currently the largest threat to this nation. We have had a rise in groups who want to restore the military power, take back the colonies and the fire nation ideals on the rest of the world. They are promising to make the fire nation great again, to restore honour and glory. it is the same war-mongering, imperialistic and supremacist bullshit they fed us our entire lives, so people easily fall prey to the narrative. They are especially fighting for a restriction against colonist coming to the fire nation, thinking they are the reason they can't find work. I think I told you that there have been attempts to free Ozai from prison, even though he no longer is a bender. And I am sure you have heard the rumours about how I am not actually his son, that I am not rightfully fire lord. Recently, there have been some calls for Azula to take the throne. I hope they will never actually attempt to crown her. She is still very much unstable.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He scrubbed over his face. The wax in his hair was slowly loosing the battle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Speaking of unstable, the earth nation court is still fragile and I can’t have them turn into a puppet at the hands of the Dai Lee again. For the earth kingdom and for me as well. It is easier to negotiate with those who actually have the power not those who pretend. It is still baffling what goes on amongst the noble families, I can show you a few reports I got. My favourite involves three attempted poisonings, a social death for a wrong choice in hair comb and the start of a rumour regarding the paternity of a child which lead to a nasty divorce, all at single birthday banquet. I really get why Toph would rather run away and fight a war than deal with that mess every day."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>He shrugged. “And of course I have general reports on the state of things such as food shortages, natural disasters, legal proceedings, family matters and the most scandalous bits of gossip sent to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stared at him for a moment. “What about the water tribes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do have someone who reports to me in the North.” Zuko admitted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her voice was low. “And the South?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There hasn’t been a need for that. You always told me everything that was happening in your tribe in your letters or during your visits.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katara looked hurt. “So I am your spy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No!” Zuko scrubbed over his face again. “Honestly, I really don’t want to , but I would constantly go into any sort of meeting or negotiation blind. I don't have the experience and I don’t have the trust of most of the people I meet. Hell, most of them don’t even like me. But if this is the price I have to pay...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiled bitterly. “Anything to keep the peace.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is a dangerous thing to say.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You think that?” she looked truly surprised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To do absolutely anything and everything for something, yes.” Zuko shook his head. “I will do my duty, but if this world wants to burn, I will let it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A war took my mother, my father, my tribe and my childhood from me. It took my innocence and my ability to sleep through the night. I won’t let another war take anything else.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko stared at her, eyebrows raised. “Good to know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is there to know?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How far you would go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Water does not burn itself out. I can seep through the smallest crack, it can hollow stone. Water will aways find a way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very poetic and vaguely threatening. Agni, why didn’t I make you fire lady years ago? That fiasco at Omashu could have been avoided altogether."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stared back at him with a stare so stony it could have been blind. “I mean every word.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know you do. And I love you and fear you for that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her expression did not change. "I hope you will never have to hate me for it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko only scrunched his face in response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a moment of grave silence, then she suddenly pulled out the chair, sat down and smirked at him. "Omashu. The conference of historians?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The parade."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes lit up with mirth as her smirk went to a full faced shit-eating grin. ”I have <em>absolutely no idea</em> what fiasco you could <em>possibly</em> be talking about.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko pointed at her. “And it better stay that way. You took an oath to forget the entire thing happened.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh I have. Absolutely. Including the…” “The whole entire thing!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course. Forgive me, my lord.” she said with the straightest face she could muster, that turned into a frown. “Why did you never mention any of this to me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I told you about that incident.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She rolled her eyes at him. “I mean the fact that you have an extensive spy network.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is classified as a state secret of the fire nation."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I am your friend. Your best friend even.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are. But even then you are still a dignitary and member of a foreign court. Believe me, there are very few people who know of this and the fewer that do, the better. While we are in a time of peace, I don’t think any family, court or nation would look too kindly on being spied on. The mission is to ensure peace not cause suspicion and mistrust.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You said they. How many are we talking about?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Even I don’t have exact numbers.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Your best educated guess?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko shrugged. “About a hundred operatives?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A HUNDRED?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I trust Mai to handle everything and I really don’t want anything to do with it. That was part of the deal we made. I ask no questions, she has full authority and autonomy over the entire operation and neither one of us tells lies. She also has full budget control, so I have not seen the payroll. I don’t even get a general financial report, just the information the network has acquired."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You have an entire network spread across the continent? How does that even work?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, Mai heads it, together with her…you know what, let her explain. I really am on a strictly need to know basis."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A summon sent by servant was all it took, and three minutes later, not Mai but another woman their age was standing before them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katara eyed her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her loose red clothes clothes were fire nation, but her black hair hair and olive skin clearly belonged in the colonies, or even earth kingdom. Even though her fingertips were flecked with ink, her smooth hands and skin and elegant posture spoke of an upper class upbringing. The ring on her one of her fingers stated she had been married according to fire nation custom, its opulence suggesting she was a bride to a member of fire nation nobility.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katara tried to remember when she has last seen anyone this beautiful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko laid a hand on her arm, slightly startling her. “May I introduce to you the Lady Katara, princess of the southern watertribe and their ambassador to the fire nation, future fire lady and mother to the next fire lord.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The woman smiled. “It is an honor, my lady."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katara could only blink, slightly blinded by her smile, ears ringing with her new titles, then rounded on him aghast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko only laughed. “Don’t worry, she already knows. Spies, remember? This is the Lady Yawen, born to house Xian, within the network she is the right hand to my lady of chambers. She is an excellent referral from Toph. Another young earthkingdom lady who did not want to spend her life embroidering silk screens either.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yawen gave a slight bow and smiled with sly amusement. “Toph Beifong. The cautionary tale of all young noblewomen. I am glad to have joined those ranks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katara knew house Xian did not compare to Beifong in wealth, but their status among the nobles was similar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The earth kingdom knows you spy for the fire lord?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Badger moles, no. I had to fall into disgrace.” she gave a rueful smile. "The Firelord arranged a fake marriage proposal by letter from a fire nation noble that was stationed in my province, but went missing in action during the war. I pretended that we had had this great tragic love affair and caused a huge scene by accepting the proposal in front of my parents, got unofficially disinherited and immediately moved to the Caldera. My family still keeps minimal contact, but they are still ashamed of my supposed secret romance with the enemy and never ask questions about my marriage or my supposed husband. They told all the neighbours I am married in the colonies.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>So the ring is a prop.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katara caught herself before shouting’s could blurt our her next question and be impossibly impolite: “It is a pleasure meeting you too, lady Yawen."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hourly gong sounded in the hallway. Zuko sighed. “I need to attend one last meeting before dinner. With the minister of finance, of all the plagues that could befall me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gathered Katara into his arms and gave her a kiss on the forehead before she could even move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Lady Yawen, she has full clearance."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course my lord." And with that he left the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lady Katara, what would you like to know of our operations? I will explain everything to the best of my abilities."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. Show me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yawen lead Katara to a far corner of what she was relatively certain was the east wing and into a dimly lit and unfrequented corridor. The door she stopped in front of was unassuming: bare wood without any of the lacquer or carvings all the palace doors she had stepped through until now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katara would have assumed it was a storage closet, if she had noticed the door in the first place. Instead of a small cupboard filled with cleaning supplies, it was a surprisingly larger cupboard with linen shelved on either side, divided into little cubbyholes. An older portly woman in the palace laundress uniform was sorting small square of cloth and scrolls in separate baskets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She scrambled to her feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My lady.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then she saw Katara and her eyes went wide. <em>“My lady.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katara practically saw the words run themselves over here face. <em>So it is true then.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is this todays correspondence?” Yawen asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The laundress held out the basket of scrolls. “Yes, my lady."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yawen smiled indulgently and took it. “Thank you Miko. Have you given your report?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not yet, my lady.” “Well, then. After you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The woman bobbed again, then turned and pushed against what looked like only rough wood paneling at the back of the linen closet. The paneling swung back revealing a much larger room, with sunlight streaming through high windows onto several women sitting at three large tables piled high with scrolls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katara managed to not voice her surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So not the east wing after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yawen smiled. “This is the atrium to our headquarters. Most of our in and outgoing is passed through here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She set the basket on the first table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We get our all our reports from outside the capitol by leopardpigeon. It is the fastest way to exchange information. This is the supply closet for the moon cloths for all women in the palace. Woman can come in and out of here without it being too suspicious. Most importantly. the washerwomen can smuggle the correspondence in their baskets under the laundry. In addition, every day the one bringing the mail gives a general report regarding all gossip in the laundry and kitchens. One of our scribes writes everything down and adds it to the basket.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is all the mail of one day?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. That are all the reports from all of our operatives across the continent.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Those are more than a hundred scrolls.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How…how do you even read all of that, who do you know what is important…?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yawen smiled. “Through here, please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time Katara couldn’t help but gasp. The next room was nearly twenty times the size of the room before and the ceiling more than double the hight. Enormous windows let the evening sun streak on rows and rows of shelves reaching for the rafters, piling high with scrolls and files. Scattered among them were tables filled with more piles of scrolls and paper and inkwells. About a dozen young women and girls worked at these desks or teemed among the collecting and refiling their contents. The rustle of paper and parchment file the air like birdwings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katara rounded on Yawen “You have an entire library in here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her smile widened. “These are our archives.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She gestured to the bustle among the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We currently employ around twenty-five aides who read all the mail and sift through the information, weighing it by relevance and urgency, sending memos to the Lady Mai and I if immediate action has to be taken. Then they add it to the various appropriate files, and, if the information is considered important, write up a small summary for the fire lord morning briefing. You will be given the same briefing as soon as you assume your duties as fire lady.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pointed to the rows and rows of shelves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We collect the information in different places, so the information can be immediately accessed over different approaches. We have files on people, files on families, files on group and movements, files on places, files on occurences or incidents. The same information may be stored several times in different places, if it is relevant to different situations. It also makes it easier to compile files for the firelord before meetings with individuals or specific conferences or summits or councils."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katara stared at the shelving, overcome with the vastness of paper. The incomprehensible amount of files and books and papers and scrolls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She noticed some of which wrapped in cloths of various shades and red and orange. “What do the colours mean?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Those are the files on individuals. ” Yawen answered the sort of light tone meant to dispel questions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katara refused to take the bait. “It doesn't look random. Based on what criteria do you color-code the files?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“By level of threat they can pose to the fire lord.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yawen walked up to the first section of shelves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"White means no feasible danger whatsoever. Yellow means they either have minor influence or have been unusually conspicuous with their distaste for the fire lord. Most of the heads of the noble families are some shade of orange or red, depending on their loyalties.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ozai and Azula?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The end of the row. Dark red. Alongside all foreign rules such as King Kue, Chief Sokka, Chief Anook. You will also find General Iroh, Toph Beifon and the Lady Mai among those scrolls.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why would Iroh be dark red? He loves Zuko, he would never…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is not about loyalties, it is about how much danger the person could potentially pose to the fire lord and his reign.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do I have a file?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yawen raised her eyebrows in vague amusement. “Of course, my lady.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I see it?” “I am not sure…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am the future fire lady. I may as well know what headaches I bring to the table."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As you wish.” Katara followed her along the rows of files. They came to a halt at the end of the shelving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I see…so I am dark red too?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lady Yawen shook her head. “No. Not anymore.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not anymore?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yawen reached behind the dark red scrolls and pulled out a small parcel wrapped in black cloth that had been hidden in corner between shelf and wall. She unwrapped two scrolls whose cover was equally black and held out one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here.” Katara took the scroll. “I am black?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You were placed there when you got engaged.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why? What makes me so dangerous?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You hold his heart, that makes you the most dangerous of them all. You have the potential to be catastrophic, to utterly destroy him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Unlikely. Highly unlikely. The worst way I could damage his reign is by using the wrong pair of chopsticks. Or giving birth only to waterbenders. Or have the avatar fight him to the death. Fuck.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will never break his heart, I promise.” Katara answered, trying for a smile in return, but she couldn’t meet Yawens eyes, so she looked down at the other scroll. “Who is this then?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The avatar.” Katara flinched back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Of course. Of course he is black.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you know where he is?” she demanded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Does Zuko know where he is and hasn’t been telling me?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, we do not. We lost him about two years ago. We assume he is in the spirit world."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How many?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yawen turned sideways to straighten a stack of papers. “Two years, my lady?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katara saw the way the corners of her mouth pulled up, uncomfortable, but still smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Does she do </em>anything<em> besides smile?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly she was furious. “If you are not absolut shit at your job, you know what I am asking.” she snapped</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yawens polite smile froze. “Thirty seven we know of.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How many have disappeared?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nine confirmed."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That fucker.” she shoved the scroll back into Yawens hands. “Nevermind. That was not what I wanted to see anyways."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katara opened her own file, unrolled the entire scroll unto the more recent reports, skimming the text.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tui and La, you really do keep track. You found out that guy's name? I never found out and I was the one who fucked him. <em>Yoon</em>. What a stupid name. Wait, that was this year? </p>
<p>You know my favourite wine?</p>
<p>I didn’t think anyone at the summit noticed that I wore purple for a reason. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She continued skimming over the text, reading report after report, sometimes rolling her eyes at herself, sometimes giggling, sometimes grimacing with past embarrassment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then her eyes caught on a word, one word, and she froze. Her veins filled with ice water as shame burned through her body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why is this in here?!” she snarled, thrusting the scroll at Yawen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My lady, the sole purpose of any information we collect, is to keep the fire lord safe and continue this rule. Not to blackmail or embarrass anyone." She held up her file, face a blotchy red and hands shaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Take this out!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My lady, he is the fire lord, I cannot withhold information from him. We will not omit or redact anything."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Has he seen this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The fire lord has never requested to see you file.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine. Then don’t redact. But if he ever does request to see my file, tell me first.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My lady...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>BOOM</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scribes swore in surprise, cursing as their inkwells rattled and spattered ink over and screaming in fright as showers of files came crashing down from various shelves from various heights.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What was that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fireworks?” Yawen asked, but sounded unsure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That sounded farer away, so that would be too loud for fireworks.” Katara immediately answered. “Believe me, i know the difference between fireworks and…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just then a guard burst into the archives.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My Lady!” she shouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yawen stepped forwards. She wasn’t smiling now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There was an explosion in the harbour."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"An explosion? What happened?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We don't know yet. But from what we saw through the telescopes the destruction seems to have originated at the toll tower. It took down several buildings and set at least five ships on fire. The lower part of the harbour district is on fire as well."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We will need someone to survey the scene as soon as it is safe and..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katara gave a sharp nod "I will go now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yawen stared at her aghast. "My lady there is little you can do right now..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If life has taught me anything, it is that there is always something I can do."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katara ran.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>